A media content distribution system (a satellite television system, a cable television system, an internet protocol television system, or combinations thereof) associated with a service provider may provide media content to media devices. The media content may include television content, on-demand content, pay-per-view content, audio content, or other content. A media device may output the media content to an output device (e.g., a display device, an audio system, a haptic system, or a combinations thereof), or store media content received from the media content distribution system.
The media content available from the service provider may be available to certain portable devices, such as a portable device associated with a subscriber. For example, a user of the portable device may download media content to the portable device for later viewing. However, repeatedly downloading new content and deleting old content may be inconvenient for the user. As another example, the media content available from the service provider may be streamed to the portable device via a network (e.g., via the internet or via a mobile communication network). However, streaming media content to the portable device via a mobile communication network may be associated with higher costs than delivery via other networks. Additionally, the quality of the streamed media content is limited by network constraints and may be subject to disruptions.